Secrets Revealed
by StBridget
Summary: The Governor finds out about Danny. AU Dragon!Danny verse


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators  
**

 **A/N: So it occurred to me, the Governor is neither stupid nor blind, and Danny's shifted at crime scenes a couple of times. You know he's going to find out. . .**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Steve McGarrett fidgeted nervously while he sat in the waiting area outside the Governor's office, his partner, husband, and soulmate Danny Williams beside him. He wondered why they had been called to meet with the Governor. He hoped it wasn't about this latest incident. Nobody had gotten hurt; in fact, they'd saved all the hostages, long before HPD could have gotten someone to cut through the vault where they were being held. Of course, they still had to explain why the vault door was torn off its hinges, but that could be passed off as explosives. No one had seen Danny in his dragon form. He hoped.

Denning's secretary led them in to the Governor's office. "Gentlemen, please have a seat," he said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Steve and Danny looked at each other and sat. This was a little unusual. Usually, if the governor was going to yell at them, they stayed standing. Sitting usually implied a "request", generally one they weren't going to like. They fixed their eyes on the governor, waiting for him to speak.

Denning shuffled some papers on his desk. "Commander, Detective, I would like to discuss an incident that has come to my attention regarding the hostage situation at the bank."

Steve could tell through the soulmate bond he and Danny were thinking the same thing. Please, please don't let this be headed where they thought it might.

"With all due respect, sir," Steve began, "if we'd waited, they could have run out of air. Time was of the utmost importance."

"Yes, yes, I understand that," Denning said impatiently. "I'm more concerned with the _how_."

"Explosives," Steve said confidently.

Denning raised an eyebrow. "I see. And yet, the crime scene techs found no trace of explosives. In fact, they said the door looked like it had been ripped off its hinges." He looked right at Danny. "Care to explain that, Detective?"

Danny gripped the arms of his chair so tightly his knuckles were white, but gave no other sign that he was affected by the governor's words. Steve resisted the urge to look at him, afraid he might give something away. Instead, he tried to project supportive thoughts through the soulmate bond.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir," Danny said calmly, but Steve could sense the tension through the bond. Danny was determined to stick to the story they'd agreed on, though it looked like that was probably going to be a futile effort.

Another raised eyebrow. "Really? Then maybe you would care to explain why several witnesses reported what appeared to be a large, golden dragon at the scene?"

"Shortage of oxygen. Mass hallucination," Steve cut in, sensing that Danny was floundering for an explanation.

Denning slammed his hands down on his desk. "Gentlemen, cut the bullshit. I am fully aware that Dective Williams is a dragon. What I would like to know is why you didn't tell me!"

"With all due respect, sir," Danny said, "it's not the kind of thing I want widely known."

Denning made a visible effort to keep himself under control. "I understand that. However, if I don't know these things, it makes it rather hard to respond when reporters ask me why people are saying there's a dragon at the scene."

Danny didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, sir," he said finally.

The governor relaxed slightly. "Well, what's done is done. I would, however, appreciate it if you refrain from turning into a dragon at crime scenes."

"With all due respect, sir," Danny said again, "it took you this long to find out. It's not like I make a habit of it."

"True," Denning acknowledged. "And I do agree these were extenuating circumstances." He paused. "I would like to ask a favor, though."

"What?" Danny asked.

"I would like to see you in your dragon form. I'm rather curious."

Danny shook his head. "Not here. The space is too small. I'd wreck your furniture, and you don't want to have to explain that."

"I have a private courtyard."

"Okay."

The three men made their way to the courtyard, Denning talking to his security detail and making sure the space was empty except for them. Danny shifted, and Denning stared in awe at the 30-foot golden dragon now standing in his courtyard. "Magnificent."

"Thank you, sir," Steve replied on Danny's behalf.

The moment passed, and the governor came back to himself. "That will be all, gentlemen."

Danny shifted back. "That's it? That's all your going to say?"

"Yes, that's it." Denning said. "What did you expect me to say?"

"That I'm fired," Danny said honestly, before he could stop himself. "Or that I'm a freak. Or both."

"Believe me, Detective, you are one of the most awe-inspiring creatures I have ever seen, and I wouldn't dream of firing you. How would I explain it?"

"So, what was this all about, then?" Danny demanded.

"Just wanted to know what I was dealing with. You're dismissed." Denning turned to go back to his office, leaving Danny and Steve staring after him.

"Well, that went well," Steve said at last.

"Yeah, as well as can be expected when your boss finds out your deepest, darkest secret," Danny said drily.

"Do you think it will make writing reports any easier if we don't have to explain away things that a human couldn't possibly do?" Steve asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Too bad."


End file.
